


Tea For Two (And One Extra)

by starsandauras



Series: The World's a Beast of a Burden [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Will's Accent, annoying brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandauras/pseuds/starsandauras
Summary: A quiet early morning, some tea... and someone's twin brother.Prompt #1: Early Morning Kisses(Fromthisprompt list on tumblr)





	Tea For Two (And One Extra)

The mornings where Brigid was the first to wake were rare, but when she did she felt as if the world was quiet and at peace, no matter what would actually be happening outside her doors.

For a few moments she simply laid there and enjoyed the quiet, her head pillowed on Thancred’s chest, ear pressed over his heart. It soothed her, the steady thump in his chest, and she smiled softly a moment before she slowly slid out of his grip. Thancred was a cuddler in his sleep, fancy that. It wasn’t something she’d expected, but she did find it charming.

Assured that she hadn’t woken him she laughed softly before scooping up the nearest set of clothes and pulled them on, padding her way in bare feet out of the bedroom and to the small stove near the fireplace. She quickly built a fire and set a kettle of water on to boil as she busied herself setting out well used but equally well loved mugs, scooping tea leaves into each one.

“Ah’m smellin’ tea,” came a grumble behind her, and she giggled as she looked over her shoulder to find her twin brother, sleep mussed and clearly only awake enough to get those three words out. That’s right, he’d crashed in the spare room the night before. She got out a third mug.

“Mornin’ Liam,” she said with a grin as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Nay bein’ quite ready yet.” She stood on her toes to press a return kiss to his cheek, and he ran bleary and disapproving eyes up and down her body.

“Wearin’ his shirt,” he grumbled, and Brigid blinked before looking down at herself. Indeed, she’d accidentally managed to slip on Thancred’s white shirt instead of her green one from the night before, and it hung limply from her smaller frame. She sighed and tried to pull one sleeve up so that the shoulder seam would be settled on her actual shoulder and not halfway down to her elbow. It quickly slid back down and she shook her head, mostly to herself.

“Aye, ‘tis seemin’ I am,” she said, shrugging at her brother. He only made a ‘hm’ sound and Brigid huffed. “Least I’m _wearin’_ a shirt?” she pointed out, and Will winced. She sighed in return. It was difficult to be mad at her little brother, even when he was being prickly about her relationships. “Be goin’ to wash your face darlin’, you’re still bein’ half ‘sleep,” she murmured fondly, reaching up to comb her fingers through his shaggy hair. He grunted but made his way to the room Brigid kept the washbasin in, and she shook her head, just as fond as her voice.

A minute or so more passed, with Brigid focused on the tea that she didn’t notice anyone behind her until arms wrapped around her waist, a warm body settling against her back. “Found you,” Thancred mumbled, burying his face into her neck, breathing in deep.

She laughed softly and bent her knees slightly in order to make it easier for him to prop his chin on her shoulder. “Was I worryin’ you?” she asked, and he shook his head, nuzzling her hair.

“I was simply hoping for a bit of a lie in today,” he said with a grin, and she laughed fondly as she let him slip a finger under her chin and draw her face close enough for him to slide his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

“After tea,” she promised, turning fully in his embrace and draping her arms over his bare shoulders. He’d always been so warm; it reminded her of La Noscean sun and she leaned into him as they kissed again, soft and sweet and lingering. It was sweeter first thing in the morning, not as likely to be rushed and assured of privacy.

Well, most of the time.

She pulled back enough to nuzzle him softly, noticing his eyes were still a bit foggy with sleep as well. “And after we’re kickin’ Liam out,” she added, and laughed brightly when that fog quickly fled and brown eyes widened.

“William’s here?” he asked, only the smallest sliver of panic slipping into his voice.

“Oh aye, he’s bein’ ‘bout as sleep addled as you though,” she assured him, hands sliding over his shoulders and down his chest. Thancred was quiet for a long moment, and Brigid kissed his jaw sweetly, trying to pull him out of whatever thoughts he’d gotten himself lost in.

“…Trousers then?” he asked after another moment of silence, and Brigid couldn’t help it, she laughed again, long and loud, draping herself against him.

“A-aye, I’m thinkin’ so darlin’,” she finally gasped out between giggles, shaking her head again. “I’m keepin’ the shirt though.” He huffed out a laugh and kissed her temple, near the corner of an eye.

“As you should, it looks far better on you,” he praised and squeezed her tighter against him before kissing her again. She melted into him, hand sliding back up to tangle in his short hair and pulling him closer. He tasted of spice and the barest hint of sweetness and she would drown in his taste and warmth forever if she could. They paused long enough to breathe the other in, then resumed their kisses, forgetting completely about the tea behind them. And about their guest.

At least until a sudden flash of black, red, and blue ended in half of Thancred’s face being covered in familiar black leather. His shocked, wide eyes pulled another peal of laughter from Brigid, and William huffed, hair still mussed but looking far more awake.

“Stop gropin’ at me sister an’ be puttin’ yer trousers oan,” he grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. As Thancred chuckled and pulled his trousers from his face and where they’d settled on his shoulders William huffed again and grabbed the kettle, muttering something about people not respecting morning tea time.

Brigid giggled a final time and made a point of patting Thancred’s naked bottom, half to annoy her brother (“An’ ye’er nay needin’ tae be gropin’ him too!”) and half to encourage her lover to dress enough for decency’s sake. “After tea,” she promised, leaning down a scant fraction of an ilm for a final kiss, ignoring the pointedly dramatic groan from her twin.

“After we kick William out,” Thancred promised in return, smirking at her.

**Author's Note:**

> A surprise to tide us all over maintenance today. Hopefully everyone will still be alive when maintenance is over.


End file.
